Emmet VS Iron Man
Description The Lego Movie vs Marvel which kind hearted superhero who can build anything out of there resources will triumph Interlude Wiz: Some characters have a wide imagination and a lot of resources around Boomstick: And these two do exactly that building great machines to save the world with their kind hearts and expansive imagination like Emmet the Special ' Wiz: And Iron Man the Armoured Avenger '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Emmet Wiz: Emmet is a Master Builder and the Saviour of the Lego Universe '''Boomstick: But before he became the most famous lego character ever he was the most normal and unknown construction worker ever with no friends living in the Big city Wiz: But one day after following Wildstyle a beautiful lego figure from a construction site he stumbled upon a red piece of lego known as the Piece of Resistance that was the only way of stopping the super weapon known as the Kraggle Boomstick: Which was just a plain glue stick with the letters rubbed off Wiz: Shh stop making the story more boring Boomstick Ahem anyway Emmet trained to become a master Builder under Morgan Freeman while being hunted down by the evil Lord business Boomstick: Emmet mastered his abilities and saved the world as the Utimate Master Builder ''' Wiz: Emmet is very quick he can run quite fast and is quite agile he can also lift Lego blocks over three times his size and defeat legions of skeltrons on his own he also can build objects at the speed of light with his master builder abilities '''Boomstick: These abilities include Telekinesis where he can summon objects at short range to aid him in his building exploits Flight Mind reading where he can know his enemies attack before they even know Wiz: He also is composed of Brickium a hard Fictional material that is very durable and can regenerate from damage quickly Brickium is technically indestructible but despite the Lego's can easily die but having there limbs ripped off and it's the same with buildings which can easily be broken apart Boomstick: Also Emmet is one of the most durable Legos in the Mutliverse he can fall over 10,000 feet without a scratch and once even surivived falling out of exstience temporarily ' Wiz: Emmet is perfectly capable of defeating entire armies of Micro bots by himself and destroy fellow Legos with his bare fists '''Boomstick: Emmet can build massive construction mechs in an instant his capabilities are only restricted by by his imagination ' Wiz: However Emmet lacks a killer instinct and has very little experience actually using his Master builder abilities also he needs to be in close range to build anything otherwise he is useless '''Boomstic: But with his unlimited Building capabilities Emmet might just be able to defeat any foe he comes across Emmet: You don't have to be the bad guy. You are the most talented, most interesting, and most extraordinary person in the universe. And you are capable of amazing things. Because you are the Special. And so am I. And so is everyone. The prophecy is made up, but it's also true. It's about all of us. Right now, it's about you. And you... still... can change everything. Iron Man Wiz: Born to Howard and Maria Stark as a result of an bargain with Aliens a child was born but that was Arno Stark who no one cares about Boomstick: They then adopted a child and named him Tony Stark Tony suffered a sad childhood and was constantly disciplined by his father Wiz: Tony decided to become a ladies man and dated with lots of women while also getting some great qualifications but his parents died in a car crash as a result of rigged brakes in his car Boomstic: Tony was now the heir to the industry known as Stark Industries and began to supply weapons in Vietnam and went personally to see the result of his weapons and got a personally explosion to the face ''' Wiz: With shrapnel in his chest and forced to construct weapons for a Warlord Tony chose to kick some ass and teamed up with an old engineer creating a massive metal suit of armour which he beat the crap out the warlord's troops with and returned to New York '''Boomstick: Back home Tony then stopped weapons production from Stark industries all together and decided to pursue his two new hobbies making suits and knocking ass put them together and what do you get Wiz: Iron Man Tony decided to use his resources to create dozens of Iron Man suits which are numerous in number and can lift 100 tonnes and fly at Supersonic speeds they also carry a huge amount of weaponry Boomstick: The Suits contain missile launchers filled with concussive stun Missiles the armour also contains a helpful system called JARVIS which controls his suits movements and actions and automatically summon his other suits at will if support is needed Wiz: The Armour can also Fire Repulser blasts at foes that stem from Tony's chest piece speaking of which Tony can fire a massive Repulser blast from his chest called the Unibeam Boomstick: Out of all Tony's suits his personal favourite is model 13 which is Super Adaptable to any situation Tony's most deadly heavy hitting suit is an add on to Model 13 and is known as the Hulkbuster Wiz: The Hulkbuster was made to bash the sense in the Green Goalith and is thus very durable it can also shoot Repulser blasts from it's palms and can contend with Hulk's three base forms Boomstick: Tony can fight against Thor and Captain America with his armour and one time even went up against Galactus himself his Armour can also survive direct Nukes to the face ''' Wiz: Tony however can be cocky and overconfident and regularly pushes his Suits to there limits and beyond and if they Malfunction Tony's life can be at risk '''Boomstick: But with endless money and resources behind him Tony packs a real punch Iron Man: My Turn Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle In the lego City Iron Man was roaming around the city was abandoned since Lord Business had attacked it and the population had been forced to evacuate Suddenly Iron Man sees a Lego figure that assembles a gun shoots and a bolt hits Iron Man who flies towards the figure who turns out to be Emmet Iron Man: Woah there mate I don't want to hurt you calm down Emmet: No your a Microbot in disguise I must destroy you Iron Man: I have no idea what your talking about I was sent here by the government to help this town out Suddenly Emmet builds a fist that pounds Iron Man in the ground Iron destroy's the fist with a repulser blast and stands up Iron man: Well since your so violent I'm going to have to teach you some manners Bob the builder Emmet: I will do whatever I must to stop you Fight! Emmet leaps at Iron Man and starts punching and kicking him Iron Man shoots at Emmet with a Repulser blast and Emmet builds a pistol out of lego bricks and starts shooting Iron Man having no effect Iron Man knocks the pistol out of his hand but suddenly Emmet assembles a cannon that Shoots Iron Man Iron Man is knocked back into a truck and shoots several Missiles at Emmet who manages to block most the Missiles by assembling shields but one hits him in the face Iron Man then uppercuts Emmet and slams his foot down onto Emmet's chest who screams in pain Iron Man: Next time don't go around provoking people all right dude Emmet manages to fly out of Iron Man's grip and builds a massive mallet and slams it on top of Tony Emmet: Huh that takes care of him Iron Man shatters the end of the mallet and the two struggle over it Emmet: Or not Iron man starts slapping Emmet with the handle and knocks him into a building Emmet comes out seconds later in a large car Tony Dodges the Car at First but Emmet drives back into Tony and drives into a building then drives out of the building leaving it to collapse on Iron Man Iron Man suddenly slams through Emmet's car grabs him and flies Emmet through the building smashing him through all the building floors as the Building falls down the two crash through the top of the building and Iron Man hits Emmet with a Unibeam as he falls to the ground Iron Man: See Ya you annoying builder The building collapses on top of Emmet and shatters into thousands of pieces a massive shockwave is formed but suddenly the pieces come together to form a massive Construction Mech Iron Man: Oh come on ! Emmet: Give up Tin man Iron man shoots a Repulser blast at Emmet who blocks it with the mech's arm and then punches Iron Man and kicks him Iron Man shoots several Misisles at Emmet's mech but these hardly have any effect Iron Man then flies towards Emmet's massive fist and the two struggle but Iron Man shoots a massive Unibeam that destroys the suits hand Emmet: Huh your pretty tough surrender now Emmet tries to hit Iron man with the other fist but Iron man dodges and shoots a missile at the cockpit and causing an explosion that causes Emmet to fly out of the suit screaming Emmet then manages to land on top of a train and enters it The Train begins to drive away and Iron Man begins to fly after it Iron Man: I prefer my suits over the Train but I guess it works Iron flies through one of the windows of the Train and breaks through each Of the carriages one by one until he reaches the carriage that Emmet is in who turns round Emmet: Persistent i don't want to fight you but I will if I have to micro-bot Iron Man: I'm not a Micro-bot! Emmet: That's what they all say Emmet kicks Iron Man in the face and shoves him into the side of the train Iron Man hits Emmet in the gut knocking him into the roof and punching him in the face Emmet manages to assemble a drill and tries to drill into him but it Doesn't really have much of an effect Emmet then makes a shovel and shacks Tony with it knocking him back Iron Man: Uhh is that all you got ? Tony then shoots a uni-beam at Emmet knocking hi back suddenly Emmet grabs a massive green crate and throws it at Tony knocking him out of the train and smashing it then Emmet flies out of the train and reassembles his mech making it stronger than before suddenly he sees Tony leaping towards him in the Hulkbuster Iron Man: Thanks for the suit The two suit's fists collide as they continue to pound each other Iron Man leaps onto the Mechs chest and starts smashing it before Emmet knocks him off and starts poundinfpg Tony Damaging the armour suddenly Tony grabs the suits finger and rips off it's entire arm Iron Man: This is over Tony throws the arm at the mech shattering it and knocking it back demolishing several buildings the Mech gets up and sees Tony with an army of suits flying towards the Mech Emmet: Uggh Come on will you stop all ready Emmet knocks away some of the suits with a kick but suddenly they start ripping apart the suit Emmet is two late too see the Hulkbuster flying towards the Cockpit smashing the windscreen and throwing him into the air The suits all fly towards Emmet as they lift him high into the air hitting him with Repulser blasts and punches and kicks they then grabs all of Emmet's limbs and stretch him out as The Hulkbuster goes flying towards Emmet and hits him Emmet's chest and head go flying away from his arms and legs as he screams in pain Iron Man: That was pretty tough K.O! Results Boomstick: Well that was awesome Wiz: This fight was actually pretty close Emmet had the speed quick building and Durablity advantage but Iron Man took the edge in every other category Boomstick: But Wiz Emmet is extremely durable he has survived being hit by spikes while falling over 10,000 feet nothing that Iron man can do can kill him Wiz: Well all of the abuse that Emmet takes been through is from lego items not from actual Missiles blasts and Repulser blasts and while he can take a lot of abuse he is not invincible and can be killed if damaged enough Boomstick: Also while Emmet can build at Light speed he has only just mastered his Master builder abilities and hasn't used them that much unlike Iron Man who has spent two decades fighting crime Wiz: Also Iron Man can easily break Emmet's construction mech and Vehicles With his superior technology and Emmet is pretty pathetic when he fights In physical combat and often uses lego bricks to aid him in defeating Foes Boomstick: But once Emmet was lifted high in the air by the Hulkbuster where he couldn't build anything he was helpless. Looks like everything just fell apart for Emmet Wiz: The Winner is Iron Man Advantages and Disadvantages Iron Man: Winner + Stronger + Intelligence + More of an arsenal + More experience + Had minor trouble contending with Emmet's light speed building but could deal with it + Was the better fighter - Wasn't as fast - Resources take time for him to build - Wasn't as durable Emmet: Loser + Can build at superhuman speeds which outclassed Iron Man + Was more durable + Faster - Wasn't as Strong - Wasn't as smart - Didn't have as much of an arsenal - Less experience - Wasn't a great fighter - Faster Builder - Soft personality allowed Iron Man to attack him Trivia * Special thanks to Friendly Sociopath for making the awesome Thumbnail for this battle How many stars would you rate this battle (Emmet VS Iron Man)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Builders themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016